Instant Messages
by MonicaKateBingCastle
Summary: I got this idea from an episode of Touched By An Angel .Rachel meets a guy on the internet and decides to go meet him
1. Default Chapter

This story takes place in the 8th season. Mark and Elizabeth are married and have a baby daughter *Ella*. Rachel is now 15 years old. The whole thing with Ella never happened and Mark's tumor never came back. Carol never left. Doug returned to her and County.(In my world Kerry never was gay) Carter moved back in with Kerry shortly after his return from Atlanta. Him and Kerry grew closer and were married several months later .Kerry is expecting their first child in a few months. Abby and Luka are still together and Susan Lewis returned. Peter, Cleo and Malucci never left.  
  
Disclaimer: All ER Characters belong to Warner Bros., NBC, and Michael Crichton. The characters Brain, Alex, and Lucy Gabrielle Carter are mine.   
  
  
Rachel Greene meets some one on the Internet will she be lowered in to danger?  
  
Chapter 1:Instant Messages   
  
Rachel Greene was adjusting to life in Chicago again after her mother Jen and stepfather Craig were killed in an auto accident a few months ago. At first living with her dad and new stepmother Elizabeth was a living hell. All she did was fight with Elizabeth. Rachel always threw in "You're not my mother" and she didn't get to see her dad much. He was usually at work. Rachel loved going down to the ER to visit him. It gave her a chance to see all her friends who worked with her dad. She's known Doug, Carol, Susan, Carter, Kerry, Peter, Jing Mei, and all the nurses since she was a little girl and she was close to all of them. Now she had a few new friends too .She had become close with Luka, Abby, Dave, and Cleo.  
  
As time passed things got better for Rachel. Her and Elizabeth had become bestfriends. They shared everything. Rachel talked to Elizabeth about everything. Elizabeth taught her how to cook and how to dance. They went shopping together. Elizabeth helped her pick out clothes for school. She was staring her second year of high school in the fall. Rachel had even called Elizabeth, mom sometimes. Rachel and Mark had also grown closer sharing special father daughter moments. Rachel finally had the happy normal family she always wanted with a mom, dad, and even a baby sister.  
  
One late afternoon Rachel sat in front of the tv flipping through the channels. She tossed the remote on the couch next to her. "Ahh! Over a hundred channels and nothing is on" She played with the corner of a magazine sitting on the coffee table. She sighed "I'm bored" She got up and grabbed her backpack purse and headed out the door. She walked to the EL. She rode to County.   
  
She walked into the ER. She spotted Kerry standing by the admit desk. She walked over to her. "Hey Kerry have you seen Elizabeth or dad?" Kerry smiled "Hi Rachel!" Kerry hugged her as best she could with her bulging belly. "Your dad isn't here he went on a ride along with Pickman but I think Elizabeth is up in her office." Rachel smiles "Thanks Kerry" She walked over to the elevator and rode up to the surgical ward. When she gets the elevator she runs into Peter. He smiled "Hey squirt are you here to seeElizabeth?" Rachel nodded. She said good bye to Peter and walked up a door its nameplate read Dr. Elizabeth Corday-Greene Associate Chief of Surgery. Rachel knocked softly. A warm British accent says "Come in" Rachel walks in. "Hi Elizabeth" Elizabeth smiles "Rachel what a lovely surprise" She gets up and hugs her stepdaughter. "So what bring you here sweetheart, is everything alright?" Rachel nodded "I'm fine I just got bored sitting home alone so I came to see what you were up to" Elizabeth was about to say something when her pager went off. She looked at it "Dang it!" she looked at Rachel. "Rachel, honey they need me down in the ER I'm so sorry I promise as soon as I"m done we'll go get lunch at Doc Magoo's ok" Rachel smiles "Its ok I'll just hang out here for awhile" Rachel kisses her on the cheek "Ok Sweetie I'll be back as quick as I can" She raced out of the room leaving Rachel alone.  
  
Rachel sighed as she sat down at Elizabeth's desk. Rachel looked at the photos on the desk. One was a wedding picture. She had felt bad that she didn't make it to the wedding first she missed her flight then her dad had gotten her another flight but that one got canceled on account of rain. Then there was a picture of Ella a, a group picture of everyone in the ER, a picture of Peter and Reese, and a picture of her. She smiled at the picture of Peter and Reese. She loved to baby-sit for Reese he was a great kid and Peter was great too. She knew that Elizabeth used to date Peter and he still held a special place in her heart. She had laughed when Peter told her about the night of the wedding her dad was standing on his car in the middle of the rain and Peter kept telling him to get off his car. Just the thought of her dad on top of a car in the pouring rain made her laugh.   
  
Rachel looked over and saw Elizabeth's computer. She moved in front of it. She turned it on and logged on to the Internet. She was doing some searching when she came across some chat rooms. She found one she liked "Teen Romance room" she smiled and clicked on to it. She was in the room for less then a minute when she received an instant message. Mr.Hottie16 "hi" Rachel was excited she responded. Bananafish15 "hi" Mr. Hottie16 " so what does Bananafish mean" Rachel giggled. Bananafish15 "it was my nickname when I was little" Mr.Hottie16 "Really ? that's cute. So what's your name" Rachel smiled he wanted to know her name! Bananafish15 "its Rachel what's your name?" Mr.Hottie16 "I'm Brian why don't you tell me about your self" Rachel thought for a minute "What should I tell him" she decided on the truth. Bananafish15 "Ok well I'm 15 years old and a sophomore in high school I live in Chicago I have blond hair brown eyes. So what about you tell me about your self" Mr. Hottie16 "Wow you sound really pretty! Ok I'm 16 I'm a junior in high school and I live in Chicago too. I have wavy brown hair and brown eyes and I'm 6'1" Rachel sighs with delight "He sounds like Carter and Carter is soo hot!" Bananafish15 "wow no wonder your screen name is Mr. Hottie!" The two talked for several minutes when she heard the door opening. Bananafish15 "Brian I have to go my mom is here!" Mr.Hottie16 "Ok but can we talk later" Rachel smiled Bananafish15 "Sure we can! I'll miss you" "Bye" Mr. Hottie16 "Ok bye Rachel I'll miss you too". Rachel sighed and smiled as she quickly shut down the computer .   
  
Elizabeth smiled "Hey Rachel sorry it took me so long" Rachel kept staring at the blank computer screen. "it's ok mom" Elizabeth walked over to the computer and saw the blank screen. "Umm Rachel, honey what are you looking at there's nothing there" Rachel stopped looking at the computer and looked at Elizabeth "Oh umm nothing " Elizabeth sighed "Ok if you say so" "So are you hungry, are you ready to go get lunch at Doc Magoo's." Rachel smiled. "Sure lets go" They headed to the door. Rachel turned briefly to look at the computer one more time.   
  
Rachel had been talking to Brian on line every day for the last 6 weeks and she thought she was in love with him even thought she had never met him. Rachel was watching an old episode of Friends she loved that show especially the character Rachel Green. She was waiting for Elizabeth to leave so she could get on line and talk to Brian. Rachel heard the phone ring and then Elizabeth talking. A few minutes later Elizabeth rushed into the living room and right in front of the tv. Rachel looked at her. "Elizabeth move Ross is about to look out the window and see Chandler making out with Monica!" Elizabeth smiled "I will but first I want to tell you something!" Rachel sighed "Ok what?" Elizabeth was excited "Well Rachel that was Carter on the phone about an hour ago Kerry had her baby!" Rachel smiled "Really! What do she have!" Elizabeth giggled "She had a little girl she weighed 6 lbs and 3oz" Rachel was now excited "Wow, cool! What's her name!" Elizabeth grinned "Her name is Lucy Gabrielle Carter" "So listen Rachel this means your dad and I will have to work a few extra hours tonight. We'll be home late" "Do you think you'll be alright here by yourself for most of the night" Rachel nodded "I'll be fine and if I do need anything I have plenty of people I can call" Elizabeth sighed "Ok I better get going I want to stop and see Kerry before I start my shift" Rachel hugged her mom. "Bye, give Kerry and Carter my love and tell them I will try to come see them later" Elizabeth smiled and kissed her cheek "Ok sweeite I will, I love you" Rachel smiled "I love you too " She watched Elizabeth walk out the door. She cheered as her car pulled away.  
  
Rachel raced over to the computer and logged onto the Internet hoping that Brian was still on. She went to her buddy list and clicked on his name. Bananafish15 "Hey Brian are you still on" she got a quick response. Mr.Hottie16 "Rachel! I missed you!" Rachel blushed. Bananafish15 "I missed you too Brian!" Hey Guess what!" Mr.Hottie16 "What!" Bananafish15 "My Aunt had her baby today!" Mr. Hottie16 "Really! Cool! You mean your Aunt Kerry right! What did she have?" Rachel smiled he always remembered everything she told him. Bananafish15 "Yep that's her!" She had a little girl her name is Lucy Gabrielle Carter!" Mr.Hottie16 "Wow that's almost as pretty a name as Rachel Maria Greene!" Elizabeth blushed again. Bananafish15 "Awww thanks!" Mr.Hottie16 "Sure!" so do you have plans for tonight" Rachel wondered why he asked her that. Bananafish15 "No why?" Mr. Hottie16 "Really that's great because I was thinking maybe we could finally meet each other tonight" Rachel was a little nervous. Bananafish15 " umm sure that sounds like fun where should we meet?" Mr. Hottie16 "Hmm I know we could meet in front of Buckingham Fountain say in about an hour" Rachel smiled "Ok sounds great see you in an hour Brian!" she turned off the computer and ran upstairs.  
  
Rachel took a shower and put on some makeup. She went through her closet. She couldn't find any thing she liked so she went across the hall an into her parents bedroom. She looked in Elizabeth's closet. She found a great black leather skirt and a low cut baby blue blouse. She quickly got dressed. She went through Elizabeth's jewelry box pulling out a silver chain with a little diamond pendant and diamond earrings. She checked herself in the mirror and raced down the stairs.   
  
Rachel grabbed a sheet of paper and wrote Elizabeth and her dad a note. She knew they'd never approve of her computer date so she made up a lie Elizabeth and Dad went to the mall to buy a present for Kerry's baby be back soon love you. She signed it Love Rachel. She walked out the door. She had no idea what she may be headed for.  
  
Is Rachel walking into danger!  
Find out in   
Chapter 2: A Meeting with Danger  
Coming Soon!! 


	2. Chapter 2:A Meeting With Danger

This story takes place in the 8th season. Mark and Elizabeth are married and have a baby daughter, Ella. Rachel is now 15 years old. The whole thing with Ella never happened and Mark's tumor never came back. Carol never left. Doug returned to her and County.(In my world Kerry never was gay) Carter moved back in with Kerry shortly after his return from Atlanta. Him and Kerry grew closer and were married several months later .Kerry is expecting their first child in a few months. Abby and Luka are still together and Susan Lewis returned. Peter, Cleo and Malucci never left.  
  
Disclaimer: All ER Characters belong to Warner Bros., NBC, and Michael Crichton. The characters Brain, Alex, and Lucy Gabrielle Carter are mine.   
  
  
Rachel Greene meets some one on the Internet will she be lowered in to danger.  
  
  
Chapter 2 : A Meeting With Danger  
  
  
  
Rachel approached Buckingham Fountain. She glanced around but didn't see anyone fitting Brian's description. She sighed and sat down. She twirled the water in the fountain with her finger. She sat there for ten minutes and she thought he wasn't coming. She stood up and prepared to leave when she heard someone say "Rachel?" She looked up and there he was. He wasn't as good looking as Carter but he was good looking. Rachel smiled nervously and asked "Brian?" He nodded. They stood there in silence for several minutes when Rachel broke the silence "You know Brian you look older than 16" Brian sighed "To be honest I am older I'm 19 I only told you I was 16 because I thought if you knew how old I really was you wouldn't want to talk to me anymore" Rachel smiled "Don't be silly Brian I have friends of all ages it doesn't bother me that you're a little older" Brian smiled and took her hand "So you want to take a walk" Rachel nodded.   
  
  
They walked for awhile and they did alot of talking too. Rachel told him all about Elizabeth and Mark and her baby sister. When she told him about Jen and Craig a few tears rolled down her cheeks. Brain wiped her tears and told her it would be ok. Brian told her about his family too. Rachel shivered a little. Brian smiled "Are you cold Rachel?" Rachel nodded "A little" Brian looked at her "I have an idea why don't we go back to my dorm room we can order pizza and watch a movie." Rachel sighed "Well I don't know Brian I should really be getting home soon." Brian took her hand "That's ok you don't have to stay long we'll just eat pizza we won't watch a movie" Rachel smiled a little "Well ok just for a little bit" Brian smiled "Great!" They walked through the park and headed for his dorm room.  
  
  
Elizabeth was sitting in Kerry's hospital room keeping her company while Carter finished his shift in the ER. He was such a proud father he came up every ten minutes to check on Kerry and his newborn daughter. Elizabeth yawned it was getting pretty so she decided to call and check on Rachel. She picked up the phone by Kerry's bedside and dialed her number. When nobody answered Elizabeth got a little worried "Hmm that's strange" Kerry asks "What's strange Elizabeth" Elizabeth sighed " I called to check on Rachel but she didn't answer the phone." Kerry smiled "Don't worry about it Elizabeth she's a teenager and you know how teenagers are she probably has her music up real loud and couldn't hear the phone" Elizabeth smiled "Yeah I bet you're right" Elizabeth looked at the tiny baby cuddled in Kerry's arms. She caressed the baby's little fist. She sighed unable to get her mind off of Rachel.   
  
  
Rachel and Brian were now in his dorm room sitting on his bed waiting on the pizza. Rachel was getting nervous. "Brian I should really go" Brian put his arm around her. "Aww come on don't leave yet the fun is just getting started how about I get you something to drink" Rachel sighed "Ok one glass of pop then I really have to go" Brian smiled "Ok" he got off the bed and went into the little kitchenette he poured two glasses of Coke. He pulls a little packet out of his pocket and empties its contents in to one of the glasses. He walks back over to Rachel and hands her a glass. Rachel thanks him and she takes a few sips. Brian set his glass down and slipped his hand around Rachel's waist. He pulls her close to him and starts to kiss her. Rachel pushes him away. "Brian please stop" she stood up "I really have to go now" she took a step and felt dizzy she sat back down on the bed. Brian grinned. Rachel was really scared now she could feel Brian laying her back on the bed she tried to get up but she was too tired. Rachel felt the tears spill from her eyes She whispered "_Please don't hurt me" "I just want to go home" Brian caressed her cheek "Shh its ok we're just going to have a little fun" Rachel saw him over her right before everything went black..  
  
  
Elizabeth walked into the house. She decided to stop home and check on Rachel after she called a few more times and still didn't get an answer. The house was quiet she called out Rachel's name but there was no answer. Elizabeth thought maybe she had gone to bed so she made her way up the stairs to Rachel's room to find it empty. She went back downstairs. That's when she spotted Rachel's note. It said she went to the mall to buy Kerry a baby present. Elizabeth looked at her watch it was nearing midnight all the malls were closed by now. Elizabeth was pretty worried now. She called Rachel's friends but none of them had heard from her. Elizabeth sighed as sat down by the computer. She noticed that only the monitor had been shut off . She turned it on and when the screen popped on there was Rachel's chat with Brian. Elizabeth gasped when she read the last part of the chat. Elizabeth grabbed her coat and purse and rushed out the door and headed back to County to get Mark. A few tears rolled down her cheeks. She prayed that her stepdaughter was found in time.  
  
  
Will Rachel be alright?  
Will Elizabeth and Mark find her in time.   
Find out in......  
Chapter 3:To The Rescue  
Coming Soon!!!! 


	3. Chapter 3:The Rescue

This story takes place in the 8th season. Mark and Elizabeth are married and have a baby daughter, Ella. Rachel is now 15 years old. The whole thing with Ella never happened and Mark's tumor never came back. Carol never left. Doug returned to her and County.(In my world Kerry never was gay) Carter moved back in with Kerry shortly after his return from Atlanta. Him and Kerry grew closer and were married several months later .Kerry is expecting their first child in a few months. Abby and Luka are still together and Susan Lewis returned Peter, Cleo and Malucci never left.  
  
Disclaimer: All ER Characters belong to Warner Bros., NBC, and Michael Crichton. The characters Brain, Alex, and Lucy Gabrielle Carter are mine.   
  
  
Rachel Greene meets some one on the Internet will she be lowered in to danger?  
  
  
Chapter 3:The Rescue  
  
  
Elizabeth hurried through the Ambulance bay doors. She was frantically looking around the ER for Mark when she ran into Peter. She tried to push past him but he stopped her. "Elizabeth what's wrong why are you so upset?" Elizabeth's eyes filled with tears "Peter I have to find Mark" "I think Rachel is in trouble." Peter looked at her with concern "Trouble what kind of trouble?" Elizabeth started to tremble as she thought about the words she read on the computer screen and what may have happened to Rachel. She looked at Peter. Her voice was shaky "I think she went to meet a boy she met on the internet." More tears filled her eyes "I love her Peter" "I love her like she were my own daughter" Elizabeth 's tears turned to sobs. Peter gently pulled her into a hug. He let her cry on his shoulder for several minutes. She pulled away and looked up at him. She whispers "I'm sorry Peter." Peter smiled "Hey it's ok that's what friends are for." Elizabeth smiled "Thank you Peter" "I'm glad we can still be friends" Peter looked at her " We'll always be friends Elizabeth come on lets go find Mark."   
  
Rachel slowly opened her eyes. She sat up and looked around. She was in an empty dorm room but she couldn't remember how she'd gotten there. She pulled the sheet off of her. She looked down at her clothes they were all wrinkled and messed up. All of a sudden the memories started to come back to her. She remembered coming here with Brian. She started to tremble. She got off the bed and sat in the corner with her knees to her chin. She trembled as her body was rocked by sobs.   
  
Elizabeth and Peter had been searching everywhere for Mark. They finally found him assisting Luka and Susan with a major trauma. He looked up and saw Elizabeth walk into the trauma room with Peter. Elizabeth approached Mark. "Mark honey I really need to talk to you" Mark looked at Elizabeth and he could tell she'd been crying. "Elizabeth sweetie what is it? Elizabeth looked over at Susan, Luka, Malik, and Lydia who were all busy trying to help the patient. "Mark I think we should talk in private" Mark looked at her "Elizabeth I'm a little busy here I have this guy's heart in my hands so just tell me what's wrong" Elizabeth sighed "Ok fine" "It's Rachel, she's missing and I think she went to meet a boy she met on the internet." All the color drained from Mark's face as the scalpel he held his in his hand hit the floor. Everyone in the trauma room looked shocked. Mark turned to Susan. "Umm Susan do you think you and Luka can handle this with out me?" Susan felt a few tears form in her eyes she had known Rachel since she was a little girl and prayed that she was alright. She nodded and hugged Mark. "Mark if you or Elizabeth need anything I'll be here for you" Mark hugged Susan. "Thank you Susan".   
  
Mark followed Elizabeth and Peter out of the trauma room. He took both of Elizabeth's hands in his hands. "Elizabeth please tell me everything why do you thin kshe went to meet some boy she met on the internet." Elizabeth told him everything from visiting Kerry calling Rachel and getting no answer finding her note and accidently discovering her chat with some boy named Brian. Tears slid down Mark's cheeks. Elizabeth looked at her husband and she to had tears in her eyes as she fell in to his arms. Peter stood there watching his two friends wishing he could do something but he was just a doctor not a cop. That's when it came to him. He went over to the admit desk to use the phone but Randi was on it gossiping as usual. Peter pulled the phone out of her hands. Randi popped her gum in his face. "Dr. Benton I was on the phone!" Peter looked at her "I needed the phone it's an emergency" Randi sighed "Yeah right you're just in the mood so you're paging Dr. Finich" Peter laughed "You know what Randi stick to reading Cosmo that's what you know best" Randi rolled her eyes "What ever Dr. Benton" She turned her attention to her new issue of Cosmo.   
  
Peter dialed a number and waited for an answer . Someone picked up "Hey Jeanie it's Peter Benton I need a huge favor" Peter hung up the phone and headed back over to Elizabeth and Mark. Elizabeth tried to smile "Who did you call Peter" Peter put a comforting hand on her shoulder "I called Jeanie she explained everything to Reggie and he's on his way down here as we speak." Mark looked at him "Thank you Peter" Elizabeth nodded "Yes Thank you" Peter's pager went off. He looked at it "Dang it" he looked at Elizabeth and Mark "Ramono paged me so I have to get up to the OR but I want you to let me know as soon as you find her. Mark nodded "Don't worry we will Peter" Peter started to walk away when Elizabeth called him. He turned around to look at her. "Thank you Peter for everything" Peter smiled and nodded. He turned around and headed toward the elevators.  
  
An hour later Mark and Elizabeth were sitting in the lounge with Reggie and Jeanie. Jeanie smiled "Well guys if you don't mind I think I'll go up and surprise Kerry" Reggie kissed his wife and told her to tell Kerry hi for him. Reggie turned his attention back to Mark and Elizabeth. "Now Elizabeth you said you believe she went to meet a boy she met on the internet" She whispers "Yes" Reggie sighed "Ok do you have any idea where she was suppose to meet this boy" Tears filled Elizabeth's eyes again. She nodded "Buckingham Fountain" Reggie looked at Elizabeth "Do you have a recent picture of Rachel. Elizabeth nodded and begun to search through her purse. She pulled a picture out of her wallet. It was a picture of her and Rachel that Mark had taken a few weeks ago. She handed it to Reggie. He looks at the picture. "Great, now this is what we do." We go down to Buckingham Fountain and show this picture and see if anyone recognizes her. Mark and Elizabeth follow Reggie out to his squad car.   
  
20 minutes later they are at the Fountain they had already asked several people but so far nobody recognized Rachel. Elizabeth was frustrated she felt so helpless right now. She sat down at the fountain's edge and sighed. She watched Mark as he showed people the picture of his daughter. She got up and walked over to Mark. He was showing the picture to a girl that was maybe a few years older than Rachel. The girl nodded "Yeah I saw her she looks like the girl that went to the dorm rooms with Brian" Elizabeth whispers "That's him that's the name of the boy she was meeting" Mark looked at the girl "What's your name?" The girl looked at him "It's Alex" Mark placed his hand on her shoulder. "Alex will you please show me where the dorms are" Alex nodded "Sure they're on the University of Chicago campus" Mark raced over to get Reggie. They all headed for the University of Chicago.   
  
They arrived at the campus and Alex showed them what dorm Brian lived in. Alex looked at Mark "So umm did Brian do something wrong" Mark looked at Elizabeth and then back at Alex. "Yes Alex I think he may have hurt our daughter" Alex got a nervous look in her eyes "Brian is a real creepy guy I hope you put him away" Reggie smiled "Oh don't you worry we will"  
  
Elizabeth, Mark and Reggie race up to Brian's door and start knocking. Rachel still sat in the corner. She was too scared to move. Elizabeth knocked on the door harder. "Rachel are you in there it's Elizabeth" When Rachel heard Elizabeth's voice she started to cry again. She wanted to run over and open the door but she just couldn't move. Mark hit the door with his fist "Rachel honey it's daddy are you in there" Rachel's tears turned to sobs as she rocked back and forth. Elizabeth thought she heard something. She put her ear to the door. She could hear sobbing. She looked at Mark "She's in there I can hear her crying" Mark rushed the door breaking it from its hinges. He saw Rachel huddled in the corner. He raced over to her but Rachel freaked she didn't want him to touch her. Elizabeth stepped toward Mark. She whispers "Let me try" She slowly walks over to Rachel and sits beside her "Rachel honey it's Elizabeth" Rachel looks at Elizabeth and she saw the fear in her eyes" Elizabeth whispers "It's ok sweetheart you're safe now" Rachel falls into Elizabeth's lap. Elizabeth wraps her arms around her and slowly rocks her. Elizabeth held her frightened trembling stepdaughter close to her. She looked up at Mark. Mark whispers "We have to get her out of here and to the hospital" Elizabeth nodded "Rachel sweeite daddy and I think we should take you to the hospital" Rachel looked up at her "Promise you'll stay with me" Elizabeth caressed her tear stained cheek. "Rachel I promise I won't leave you I'll be right there with you through everything" Rachel whispers "Ok" Elizabeth helps her stand up. Rachel stayed as close to Elizabeth as she could as they made her way to the hosptail.  
  
Will Rachel be alright as she slowly begins to heal?  
Will Brian be caught?  
How have Elizabeth and Mark been affected by this?  
Find out in  
Chapter 4: Love Heals 


	4. Chapter 4:Answers

This story takes place in the 8th season. Mark and Elizabeth are married and have a baby daughter, Ella. Rachel is now 15 years old. The whole thing with Ella never happened and Mark's tumor never came back. Carol never left. Doug returned to her and County.(In my world Kerry never was gay) Carter moved back in with Kerry shortly after his return from Atlanta. Him and Kerry grew closer and were married several months later .Kerry is expecting their first child in a few months. Abby and Luka are still together and Susan Lewis returned Peter, Cleo and Malucci never left.  
  
Disclaimer: All ER Characters belong to Warner Bros., NBC, and Michael Crichton. The characters Brain, Alex, and Lucy Gabrielle Carter are mine.   
  
  
Rachel Greene meets some one on the Internet will she be lowered in to danger?  
  
Chapter 4: Answers  
  
  
Rachel laid quietly on the gurney. Silent tears ran down her face. Elizabeth sat by her side holding her hand and stroking her hair. Rachel looked up at her "I'm scared" she whispered. Elizabeth nodded "I know sweeite but its going to be okay I'm here and Susan's a good doctor" she said softly. Susan walked in. Elizabeth could tell that Rachel had become more frightened. She tightened her grip on her hand and began to tremble a little. Susan sat down beside Rachel. "How are you feeling" she asked. "I'm fine can I go home now" she pleaded. Susan sighed softly "I'm afraid not sweeite I have to examine you" Rachel nodded a little as she started crying a little more.   
  
  
Susan sighed sadly as she got up and walked over to the cabinet to retrieve a rape kit. It was going to just as hard for her to do this. She has known Rachel since she was a little girl. She took a deep breath and walked back over to Rachel. She looked at her. "Rachel I know this is going to be hard but I'm going to have to ask you some questions before we begin the exam." Rachel just nodded. Susan began asking the questions. "Who was it that hurt you" she asked. "His name is...is Brian I met him on the Internet" She looked at Elizabeth " I'm sorry I know I shouldn't have gone but he seemed so nice when we talked online " "I thought he loved me" Tears ran down her face "I'm sorry Elizabeth I'm sorry" she cried.   
  
  
Elizabeth hugged her "Its okay honey what matters is you're safe now" Rachel looked back at Susan. "He asked back to his dorm for pizza." "He brought me something to drink I took a few sips then I started to feel strange" Rachel started to tremble as she remembered it. "He started kissing me that's the last I remember before everything went black." She told her. "It sounds like he slipped you a mickey" Susan replied "We'll draw some blood" Rachel nodded. "Okay I'm going to start the exam now " Susan told her. Rachel clung to Elizabeth "Elizabeth" she whispered sacredly. "Its okay Rachel I'm here honey" She said soothingly.   
  
  
Susan began here exam. "Rachel I have to ask you something" she told her. Rachel nodded "Have you ever had intercourse before" she asked. Rachel looked at Elizabeth and then at Susan. "No" she whispered "I've kissed boys before but I've never had sex" she said. Susan looked over at Elizabeth briefly before finishing her exam. She sealed the kit. She looked at Rachel "Okay sweeite we're almost done I just have to draw some blood now." Rachel nodded and extended her arm to her. Susan drew the blood and placed a small bandage on her arm. She told Rachel she'd be back shortly.  
  
  
Rachel was glad it was finally over but there was still one question she needed answered. Had she been raped? She would have to wait until Susan returned to get her answer. She felt so stupid. How could she let herself be taken in like that. How could she believe that someone she never met could love her. She never wanted to see a computer again. Her thoughts were interrupted by Susan returning. Rachel looked at her. "Susan" she whispered "Was I...was I raped" she asked. Susan walked over and sat beside her. She sighed softly. She nodded "I'm sorry sweeite" "Traces of a drug called Rohypnol were found in your blood its a date rape drug more commonly called roofies" Susan replied.  
  
  
Rachel looked at Susan for a minute before she broke down in tears. She turned toward Elizabeth. Elizabeth pulled her stepdaughter into a hug. She cried into Elizabeth's shoulder. "Shh its going to be alright" she whispered soothingly as she stroked her hair. Susan gently placed her hand on Rachel's shoulder. "Rachel" she whispered. She pulled away from Elizabeth just enough to see Susan "What" she whispered. "They ran an HIV test it was negative but I want you back here in a few weeks to get tested again" Rachel nodded. Susan reached out and softly caressed her tear stained cheek. "They're going to catch the jerk who did this Rachel they will" Susan tried to reassure her. Rachel nodded hugging her briefly. "Thank you" she whispered. Susan smiled "Sure, and if you need anything you can call me anytime" Rachel nodded.  
  
  
Susan smiled "Okay you're all set, you can get dressed and head home" Rachel thanked her again as she left the room. Rachel looked at Elizabeth "I don't have anything to wear home" she told her. "I'm sorry they had to take your clothes" she whispered. Elizabeth smiled "That's okay clothes can be replaced but you can't" Elizabeth grabbed some scrubs off the shelf. "Here you can wear these" Rachel quickly changed into the scrubs. Elizabeth wrapped her arm around her stepdaughter. She kissed the top of her head. "Lets go home" she said. Rachel nodded in agreement.   
  
They left the hospital together and headed home. Elizabeth knew Rachel had a long way to go before she would recover from this and she planned to be there to help her stepdaughter through it all and she knew Mark would be too as well as some of their friends.  
  
Chapter 5:Nightmares, Memories and Recovering ....Coming Soon!!!!!  
  
Authors Note: Rachel apologizing about Elizabeth's clothes ....In the first chapter Rachel borrowed and outfit from Elizabeth's closet and part of a rape exam is bagging all the clothes worn at the time of the attack.  
  
  
The first few chapters of this story were written awhile ago and I was going over all the fic I had written so I decided to continue this fic. I hope you all enjoy it.... Be a good reader and pretty please review...:) Thanks! 


	5. Chapter 5:Nightmares And Memories

This story takes place in the 8th season. Mark and Elizabeth are married and have a baby daughter, Ella. Rachel is now 15 years old. The whole thing with Ella never happened and Mark's tumor never came back. Carol never left. Doug returned to her and County.(In my world Kerry never was gay) Carter moved back in with Kerry shortly after his return from Atlanta. Him and Kerry grew closer and were married several months later .They have a neborn daughter. Luka and Abby are still together and Susan Lewis returned Peter, Cleo and Malucci never left.  
  
Disclaimer: All ER Characters belong to Warner Bros., NBC, and Michael Crichton. The characters Brain, Alex, and Lucy Gabrielle Carter are mine.   
  
  
Rachel Greene meets some one on the Internet will she be lowered in to danger?  
  
  
Chapter 5: Nightmares& Memories  
  
  
  
Rachel laid in her bed. She tossed and turned stuck in a nightmare. She was sitting in a dark room. Brain was there. She was struggling to get away from him. Rachel contniued to toss and turn screaming out in her sleep. Elizabeth was in the next room checking on Ella when she heard Rachel scream. She walked to Rachel's room. She sat on the edge of her bed. Rachel was all sweaty and she had her covers twisted around her. "Rach honey" she whispered. She woke up screaming "No Brain no I want to go home" She sat up and saw Elizabeth sitting beside her. She fell into her ambrace and began to cry.  
  
  
Elizabeth held her close. "Shh its okay sweetheart you're safe it was just a bad dream" She whispered soothingly. "Make it stop Elizabeth make the nightmares go away" Rachel cried. Elizabeth sighed sadly. She was worried about Rachel. It had been 2 weeks since the insident and Rachel was still having trouble sleeping and she was still afraid to be alone so Elizabeth had taken some time off of work but she knew she'd have to return to work soon.Rachel wouldn't talk to anyone about what happened. When Elizabeth tried to talk to her she would tell her she wanted to just forget it ever happened.   
  
  
"Its going to be okay Rachel, why don't you lay back down and try to get some sleep" She said softly. "I can't Elizabeth he's there waiting for me everytime I close my eyes" She said as began to tremble. Elizabeth sighed softly. "Dad is working the graveyard shift tonight you can come lay in my room if you want to" Rachel nodded. They walked into Elizabeth and Mark's room. Rachel climbed into her dad's side of the bed. Elizabeth climed in next to her. "Thank you Elizbateth" Rachel whispered "You must think I'm a big baby I'm 15 years old and I have to sleep in my step mom's bed" she said softly. Elizabeth pushed a strand of hair out of her face. "Sweeite I don't think you're a baby" "You've been through alot, you need to feel safe and you feel safe in your dad and stepmom's bed" She said with a warm smile.Rachel nodded "Thank you Elizabeth, for everyhing" she whispered. She gave her a quick hug.   
  
  
Later that night Mark walked into his bedroom. He yawned. He was exgausted. He had been working extra shifts since Kerry had her baby. He would be glad when she came back from her matrenity leave. He slipped out of his scrubs and into his pajamas. He noticed Rachel was in his bed again. He gently moved her over and climbed into bed beside her. Rachel woke up when she felt someone get in bed next to her. She gently shook Elizabeth "Elizabeth"She whispered "Wake up" tears filling her eyes. Elizabeth woke up and saw Rachel crying "Rach what is it whats wrong" she whispered. "Someone is in bed with us" she whispered. Elizabteh sat up and looked over Rachel. She sighed softly. It was only Mark. "Rach its okay, its only your dad" she sad softly.   
  
  
Rachel slowly turned around. She saw Mark laying there sound asleep. Rachel looked back at Elizabeth. Her eyes filling with tears again. "What's wrong with me" she whisperes "I was scared and it was just daddy" she whispered. Elizabeth felt bad for her stepdaughter. "Nothing's wrong with you honey" she said softly as she hugged her. Rachel soon fell back to sleep. Elizabeth watched her. She gently pushed a loose strand of hair out of her face. She knew Rachel wasn't alright. She needed to talk to someome. The longer she kept it inside the longer she would be this way.   
  
  
How will Elizabeth help Rachel open up about the insident? Find out in Chapter 6: Talking It Out.....Coming Soon!!!! 


End file.
